Solice In Your Arms
by little claireina cullen
Summary: 18 year old Bella Swan was changed after taking a fatal overdose. her life seems so empty until she comes across an old classmate about to die from a hit and run. If she saves him will she find her solice? will he run when he knows her past?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own twilight or any of it's characters. The only things I do own are the OC's and the plot.**_

The story of my life was much more complex than it seemed to be and the fact that I was now a vampire had only added to this complexity.

It has been two years. Two years since Carlisle found me in the street having taken the fatal overdose that should have ended my life. I was eighteen then and most people just thought that I had driven off a cliff, at least, that's the evidence that was fabricated to explain my sudden disappearance.

They thought I had given up, had enough of the torture the people in my school liked to subject me to everyday. That had nothing to do with it, the real reason being that only a year prior to that I was raped. I just couldn't deal with the pain and the guilt anymore. That's where my story began.

I know it's short but there will be longer chapters coming up. please review and tell me what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own twilight or any of it's characters. The only things I do own are the OC's and the plot.**_

I had just been shopping when I smelled it, the sweetest scent known to my kind. The intoxicating scent of human blood filled my nostrils but I restrained myself, I didn't want to disappoint Carlisle and Esme as I had done twice before.

I followed the scent only to be astounded by what I saw, one of my old classmates, one of the few that had never bothered me, never teased me and never hurt me. He was laid in a pool of blood in the middle of the road, most likely the victim of a hit and run. His heart was slowing.

NO! My instincts screamed. I couldn't let him die. I needed someone, someone who knew me in my human life to help me deal with my pain. I knew it was selfish but I knew what I had to do so lent down and whispered "I'm sorry" before biting his neck a carrying him back to Carlisle, ready for him to begin his new life as a vampire.

_**Review please:) I like to know how I'm doing. also for you american readers i am english so i may spell things a little differently :) enjoy :) ... P.S. I like smiley faces. deal with it XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own twilight or any of it's characters. The only things I do own are the OC's and the plot.**_

**Edward pov**

The pain was excruciating as I screamed willing death to take me and end this torture. I could hear voices in the background. I held in my cries whilst I tried to listen, to focus on what was being said so that I could distract myself from the pain if it were possible.

"Are you sure about this Bella?" a man's voice asked, though it sounded more godlike than man.

"I couldn't let him die Carlisle; he's the only tie to my human life I have left."

The voice was mesmerising, like an angel but I was astounded at the amount of pain in it. It was the kind of pain that made me want to reach out and hold her.

Bella. The name was so familiar and from what she was saying it made I sound like I knew her. I thought about it for a moment. It couldn't be Bella Swan, a girl from my high school who had driven off a cliff in senior year. I always felt sorry for her, she had done nothing wrong as far as I was aware yet still they hurt her. I remembered her eyes, those beautiful eyes the colour of milk chocolate. But after a while the light in them faded shadowed by something so dark they looked dead, like there was no life left in her. It came as a shock to me, but no one else seemed surprised to hear of her suicide almost like it was to be expected.

The fire burned hotter, completely engulfing my heart as well as every other fibre of my being. The pain was excruciating and I had to clamp my jaw shut to avoid screaming again. I dint want to cause the angel any more pain. My heart raced, faster and faster still whilst the flames got hotter.

How much longer? Thankfully I got my answer. It was my angel's voice again.

"How much longer Alice?" her voice sounded so anxious yet still so pained.

"A minute and forty six seconds." A chirpy bell like voice answered.

The fire blazed and died. My heart stopped and my senses were alight. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a pair of saddened chocolate eyes. Bella.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

_**Remember to review :) let me know if you like it XD**_


End file.
